Goodbye Cinderella
by Red Apple790
Summary: "Artinya kau harus pergi sebelum pukul dua belas? Apa kau Cinderella atau semacamnya?" / Mereka berdua sangat menikmati malam ini. Leon benar-benar harus mengajaknya kencan lagi. It's Aeon again! Ayo Read and Review!


**Goodbye Cinderella**

 **By**

 **Red Apple790**

Characters : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong

Genre/Rating : T/Romance

Disclaimer : Resident Evil © Capcom

* * *

Kedua mata beriris biru milik Leon Kennedy memandangi huruf-huruf di layar _laptop_. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard_ sambil sesekali bergerak di atas _touchpad_ , matanya berkedip untuk beberapa saat lalu keningnya berkerut. ''Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama menempelkan bokongku di kursi ini,'' dia bergumam sambil memijit pelipis. Dia menggulung layar komputer ke bawah, matanya yang lelah bergerak untuk membaca tulisan sekali lagi. Setelah memastikan semuanya lengkap dia menutup _file_ kerja dan mematikan _laptop_ sambil menguap lebar.

Akhirnya dia selesai merampungkan pekerjaannya. Dia tadi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk memandang _laptop_. Bokongnya terasa sakit, pinggangnya terasa sakit, matanya terasa sakit, kepalanya pun terasa sakit. Oh, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Hal yang paling pertama dipikirkannya saat semua selesai adalah pulang kembali ke apartemen.

Leon menjauhkan tangannya dari laptop lalu menggosok matanya yang berair. Dia meraih gelas plastik yang diletakkan di samping _laptop_ lalu mulutnya mengerucut saat sadar isinya telah kosong, dengan mendengus ia membuang gelas tersebut ke tempat sampah. Dia butuh kafein lagi. Saatnya dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi kulit ini.

Membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerja pribadinya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah mesin kopi, diambilnya gelas plastik kecil dan mengisinya dengan kopi. Dia duduk di atas kursi panjang bersama kopi miliknya, ada seseorang di sampingnya duduk menunduk menutupi wajah seperti orang depresi. ''Rob, ada apa denganmu?'' dia mencoba untuk basa-basi. Pria yang di sampingnya hanya mendesah dengan putus asa, Leon mengangkat bahu kemudian meminum kopinya.

''Ini untukmu.''

Menurunkan gelas dari wajahnya, dia melihat secarik kertas di depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh pada Robert sambil menaikkan alis seakan bertanya.

''Kupon makan malam. Untukmu.'' jawab Robert pendek. Dia tidak menunggu Leon untuk mengambil kupon itu darinya namun langsung meletakkan kupon tersebut di atas kursi.

Leon mengambil kupon tersebut setelah meletakkan kopi di kursi terlebih dahulu, ''Kupon? Kenapa untuk ku?'' tanyanya lalu membaca tulisan dalam kertas kupon itu.

Dilihat dari namanya, jelas sekali restoran Perancis. Beberapa saat kemudian, kening Leon berkerut saat membaca kupon tersebut hanya berlaku untuk pasangan. Hei, syaratnya harus seperti itu? Ia menoleh pada Robert begitu ia ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, pria tersebut mendahuluinya.

''Seharusnya aku gunakan kupon itu untuk makan malam bersama pacarku malam ini,'' ia berhenti berbicara sejenak untuk mendesah, ''Tapi... Tapi mereka memintaku tinggal hingga larut di sini!''

Leon membuka mulut tapi menutupnya kembali karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia merasa geli sekaligus kasihan pada Robert.

''Hei, Robert!'' seorang wanita berambut pirang muncul dan memberi kode dengan tangannya.

''Oh, sial...'' dengus Robert, ''Aku harus pergi.'' ia menepuk pundak Leon sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Leon.

Leon memperhatikan Robert dan wanita yang memanggilnya berjalan pergi. Ia menghela napas. Padahal dia tadi hanya ingin minum kopi sebentar, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kupon makan malam ini?

Leon mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Mengetik kombinasi sandi lalu masuk ke _menu_ kontak. Apa ini ide yang bagus? Mencoba menelepon dia dan mengajaknya makan malam, apa ini ide yang bagus? Walaupun Leon tidak begitu yakin tapi jarinya telah terlanjur mengetuk ''panggil''.

Begitu ia telah meletakkan ponsel di telinga ia tidak mendengar apa pun dari ponselnya. Bahkan nada sambungan pun tidak ada. Dia melihat layar ponsel, panggilannya tidak bisa terhubung. Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Leon Kennedy menghembuskan napas. Dibacanya sekali lagi kupon makan malam itu. Ada potongan harga 50%, hanya berlaku untuk malam ini saja dan... Berlaku jika kau membawa pasangan mu. Begitulah tulisannya. Dia melihat ke arah ponselnya kembali, dia akan mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi bila sambungannya tidak berhasil maka dia akan membuang kupon ini atau memberikannya pada siapa pun orang yang melintas di hadapannya.

''Baiklah,'' gumamnya pelan sembari mengetuk ponselnya.

 _''Tuan Kennedy? Ada apa?''_

Jantungnya seketika melompat. Telepon darinya dijawab pada sambungan pertama kali ini.

''Oh, hei...'' sapanya dengan kikuk. Ia tersenyum sendiri. ''Aku senang kau menjawab telepon dari ku. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau punya waktu luang malam ini?''

* * *

Suara permainan piano dan biola mengisi ruangan restoran itu. Interior ruangan didominasi dengan kayu hingga bersuasana hangat. Meja bundar bertaplak putih diberi vas kaca ramping berukuran tinggi dengan setangkai bunga mawar. Para pengunjung berpakaian bagus, mengenakan gaun dan jas. Ini restoran yang mewah.

Pemilik restoran ternyata merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan ke lima puluh bersama istrinya, oleh sebab itu mereka memberi diskon 50% pada para pasangan yang datang ke sini. Wow untuk ulang tahun pernikahan dengan angka yang sebesar itu... Leon kagum dengan pasangan pemilik restoran tersebut. Ia mengambil meja. Dia penasaran dari mana Robert bisa dapat kupon ini, ia merasa beruntung Robert memberikannya. Merasa lebih beruntung lagi karena wanita favoritnya menerima ajakan makan malam dengannya.

''Selamat malam, tuan. Anda mengambil meja untuk dua orang. Anda ingin memesan terlebih dahulu?'' pelayan berjas hitam tersebut bertanya, rambutnya terlihat sangat klimis, ia datang dengan menu dan juga catatan kecil beserta pena.

''Ya, tentu saja...'' Leon menyebutkan menu yang ia pilih sedangkan pelayan tersebut mencatat dengan patuh. Ia memesan _three course meal_ untuknya dan Ada. Dia baru mencoba restoran ini, ia tidak pernah merasakan hidangannya namun saat ia membaca menu tadi ia harus menelan ludahnya. Menunya tampak menggiurkan.

''Baiklah tuan. Aku mohon anda menunggu sebentar.'' pelayan tersebut berkata saat ia selesai menulis pesanan. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi.

Nah, sekarang di mana wanita favoritnya yang sedang ia tunggu dari tadi? Matanya melihat pada pintu masuk di mana pada saat itu pasangan yang sedang bergandengan melangkah masuk. Tak lama setelah pasangan tersebut berlalu, seorang wanita bergaun merah melangkahkan kakinya. _Perfect timing_! Leon Scott Kennedy tersenyum. Baiklah, apa wanita itu akan melihatnya di sini? Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat wanita itu melihat ke arahnya, ia tau wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Oh, dia terlihat sangat anggun...

''Hai, tuan tampan.'' sapa wanita itu dengan nada sensual ciri khasnya, ''Apa aku membuat mu lama menunggu?'' Ia duduk berhadapan dengannya.

''Heh. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu wanita cantik.'' ujarnya, ia mengedipkan mata.

''Oh, tuan Kennedy sedang menggodaku?''

''Tidak, aku tidak menggodamu. Kau benar-benar terlihat mempesona.'' Dia berkata jujur. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ada Wong sejak pertama kali wanita bergaun merah itu melangkahkan kaki di depan pintu masuk.

''Sungguh?'' Ada Wong menaikkan satu alisnya, ''Lalu apa artinya kedipan mata mu tadi hmm?''

Leon hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara namun tidak jadi saat merasakan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum. _Oh_ _, siapa yang penggoda sekarang?_ Ada Wong menggodanya dengan kakinya yang berada di bawah meja.

''Kau yang menggodaku sekarang.'' dia berkata sambil memandang pada Ada. Sudut bibir tipis berpoles lipstik mengkilat warna nude tersebut terangkat, wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

'' _Wine_?'' tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka. Seketika Leon merasakan Ada menjauhkan kaki darinya, dia melempar seringai kecil terlebih dahulu pada wanita itu.

''Ya,'' ujar Leon pada si pelayan. Si pelayan hendak menuang _wine_ tersebut ke gelas namun Leon mencegah, ''Tak perlu biar aku saja. Dan tinggalkan botolnya di sini.''

''Oh, tentu. Baiklah.'' pelayan tersebut meninggalkan botol _wine_ di atas meja sebelum pergi.

Tangan Leon terulur menggambil botol wine dan sebuah gelas, ia beranjak dari kursinya berjalan menghampiri Ada, menuang cairan berwarna merah tersebut ke dalam gelas kaca. ''Ini untuk mu,'' ujarnya sambil mengulurkan gelas _wine_ , dia tersenyum saat melihat Ada memandangnya dengan alis terangkat kaget.

''Terima kasih.'' ujar Ada selanjutnya. Dengan sengaja dia membuat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Leon pada saat ia menerima gelas.

Mereka akhirnya menerima pesanan dari pelayan. Hidangannya benar-benar lezat, mereka berdua merasa puas.

''Kau suka dengan menunya?'' Leon bertanya.

''Ya. Enak sekali.'' Tidak hanya hidangannya. Ada menyukai restoran ini. Dia suka dekorasinya, mawar di atas meja, taplak putih gading, lampu kristal, musiknya... Semuanya membuat suasana hangat dan romantis.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sini lagi lain waktu.''

''Hmm? Kau akan mengajak ku lagi?''

''Ya. Tentu saja.'' Leon melanjutkan, ''Kau mau kan?''

''Di lain waktu mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu.'' dia tersenyum, ''Tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkan ku kemungkinan aku akan pergi dengan mu.''

''Oh, kau tidak bisa menolak ku.'' dia mengisi kembali gelas miliknya dengan cairan _wine_. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas mengambil sesuatu.''Lihat ini...'' ujarnya sambil menunjukan koin pada Ada.

''Ada apa? Kau ingin bermain sulap?'' Ada bertanya dengan senyum geli. Dia menopang dagu di atas tangan sambil memandang dengan penasaran.

''Lihat...'' Leon memegang koin tersebut di tangan kiri telebih dahulu, membuat koin tersebut ditahan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya lalu dengan tangan kanannya dia mengambil koin dan melakukan sesuatu pada koin tersebut. ''Aku membuat koinnya menghilang.'' ia meremas tangan kanannya seakan menghancurkan koin, lalu menjentikan jari menunjukkan telapak tangannya kosong. Leon menyeringai pada Ada menunggu reaksinya, namun Ada hanya mengangkat alis.

''Itu hanya trik. Aku tidak terkesan.''

''Tidak terkesan?'' tanya Leon dengan alis terangkat. ''Aku membuat koin itu menghilang.''

''Kau tidak mengambil koin itu dengan tangan kanan mu. Koin itu masih berada di tangan kiri mu.''

''Oh, kau benar-benar salah...'' Leon menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya yang juga kosong.

''Kau baru saja menjatuhkan koin mu...''

''Ugh...''

''Aku mendengar suaranya di lantai.''

Leon mendengus. ''Oh, baiklah... kau terlalu pintar untuk trik semacam itu. Tentu saja Ada Wong tidak akan terkesan, namun bila kuceritakan pada mu bahwa aku mempelajari trik ini melalui video hanya dalam dua menit, apa kau akan terkesan?''

Ada tersenyum geli, ''Aku terkesan karena kau berusaha sejauh itu untuk membuat ku terkesan. Aku menghargai tindakan mu.''

Mereka berdua tertawa. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati malam ini, ada perasaan hangat terbangun di hati mereka. Rasanya Leon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia mengangkat gelas _wine_ ke atas wajahnya, sebelum menempelkan pinggir gelas ke bibirnya ia mencuri pandang terlebih dahulu pada Ada Wong yang sedang menikmati _lemon mousse_ miliknya. Dia benar-benar cantik malam ini sehingga Leon hanya bisa fokus padanya dan tidak bisa melihat hal lain. Leon melihat ke penjuru restoran, dia tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sejak ia berhadapan dengan wanita setengah Asia di depannya. Sebelah alis Leon tiba-tiba terangkat saat ia melihat seorang pria yang duduk pada dua meja sebelah kanan setelah mereka.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Ada, rupanya wanita itu memperhatikan Leon.

''Orang di sana sedang memperhatikanmu.'' jawab Leon. Dia meminum _wine_ dengan berkerut. Kalau dia bisa begitu terpesona dengan Ada Wong, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tidak menarik perhatian pria lain. Tentu saja tidak hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang terpesona karena wanita itu.

Ada menoleh pada arah pandangan mata Leon. Ada pria tampan yang duduk di meja sana, alisnya tebal dan mempunyai belahan pada dagu, ia tampak terkejut saat Ada memandangnya namun dengan berani ia tersenyum. Ada melempar seringai kecil padanya sebelum kembali pada Leon.

''Oh, ayolah jangan tersenyum padanya kau membuatnya senang.''

''Aku tidak tersenyum padanya. Dia yang tersenyum padaku.''

''Ya, tapi kau membalasnya.''

''Jadi kau tidak senang?'' Ada bertanya dengan tawa kecil. Sikap pria itu menghiburnya sekarang.

''Aku hanya tidak suka caranya memperhatikanmu. Ada wanita di hadapannya dan dia malah memperhatikan mu, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Aku juga sedang duduk berhadapan dengan mu namun dia tidak menghargaiku.'' ujar Leon. Saat ia melihat Ada, wanita itu hanya memperhatikannya dengan senyum geli. ''Kau tersenyum sekarang.''

''Kau itu cemburu atau semacamnya?''

Leon terdiam sejenak. Dia kemudian berdeham. ''Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka pria itu tidak menghormati ku.''

''Benarkah?''

''Sungguh. Heh, bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku cemburu?''

''Karena kau berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukai cara pria itu melihat ku. Kukira kau cemburu atau mungkin kau berlagak posesif?'' Ada tersenyum licik sekarang.

Leon membuka mulut namun menutupnya kembali karena tidak bisa membalas, dia kalah sekarang. Dia memutar bola mata. ''Mau berdansa?'' tanyanya sekarang.

''Dan sekarang kau ingin membuat ku terkesan lagi dengan berdansa?''

Leon tertawa. Dia datang menghampiri kursi Ada untuk menyambut tangan wanita itu lalu menggiringnya ke lantai dansa, ''Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat mu terkesan kali ini,'' ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Ada, ''Aku ingin kita berdekatan seperti ini.''

Ada merasakan getaran kecil yang terjadi di tubuhnya saat Leon meletakkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya. Dia megenggam sebelah tangan Leon dan meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak si agen, ''Kalau begitu jangan menginjak kaki ku,'' ujarnya.

''Jangan khawatir, aku tau cara berdansa.''

Mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Berayun-ayun seperti pasangan lain yang sama-sama berada di lantai dansa.

''Kau sungguh manis malam ini.'' Ada bergumam pelan.

''Manis?''

''Ya. Kau mengajak ku makan malam, menuangkan _wine_ , bermain trik, dan mengajak ku berdansa. Kau sungguh manis.''

''Aku ingin malam ini spesial.'' ujar Leon. Jantungnya berdegup. Dia selalu mendapat perasaan seperti ini setiap kali berdekatan dengan Ada Wong. Mata-mata itu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Gaunnya yang berwarna merah terlihat benar-benar sempurna di tubuhnya.

Dia mendengar Ada berdeham. ''Hei, mata ku ada di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lihat?''

Leon terkekeh kecil saat Ada memergokinya. ''Belahan di atas dada,'' ujarnya dengan seringai kecil, ''itu benar-benar mengalihkan pikiran ku. Kau tau...''

Ada terkekeh. ''Oh, tolong jangan mulai berpikiran kotor.''

Leon tertawa, ia menatap pada mata beriris _hazel_ wanita itu kali ini. ''Kita seperti pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta.''

''Menurut mu begitu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?''

''Entahlah... Mungkin?'' Leon memutar tubuh Ada. Ia kemudian kembali menangkap wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. ''Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?''

''Hmm...'' Ada bergumam, ia berlagak sedang berpikir. ''Mungkin?... Mungkin tidak?''

 _Heh, tipikal Ada Wong_. Gumam Leon di dalam hati. Dia tersenyum. ''Kita seharusnya berdekatan seperti ini lebih sering.''

Leon menarik tubuh Ada lebih dekat. Ada bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari parfumnya dengan jelas. ''Kita tidur bersama tiga minggu yang lalu. Itu lebih dari saling berdekatan. Kita menyatu.''

Leon mengerang, ada beberapa gambaran yang terlintas di pikirannya sekarang. ''Seingat ku tadi _kau_ bilang untuk tidak berpikir kotor. Tapi kau mulai memprovokasi sesuatu.'' dia berprotes. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba serius. ''Kau selalu pergi keesokan harinya.''

''Tapi aku selalu memastikan untuk kembali lagi.'' Dia tau bersama dengan Leon Scott Kennedy selalu menyenangkan, namun di saat yang bersamaan hal tersebut penuh dengan resiko.

''Dan kau selalu tidak lupa meninggalkan sarapan untuk ku di dapur,'' Leon menghela napas. ''Aku senang kau menemani ku malam ini.''

''Hmmm? Kau pasti senang karena bisa bersama ku lagi.'' ujar Ada dengan seringai. Dia lega Leon mengganti topik pembicaraan. ''Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama. Waktu ku hanya sampai jam sebelas.''

''Artinya kau harus pergi sebelum pukul dua belas?'' Leon terkekeh kecil. ''Apa kau Cinderella atau semacamnya?''

Ada tertawa pada humor yang dilontarkan Leon. ''Seseorang menginginkan ku. Aku harus menemuinya.''

''Hah... Baiklah. Jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan mu maka aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh.''

Ada tersenyum. Pria itu selalu pengertian. Ia ingat Leon pernah berkata kalau dia bisa tidak percaya pada pekerjaan yang dijalankannya, namun dia selalu menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Pria itu selalu percaya padanya bahkan sejak dari kota Raccoon, saat dia dengan jelas menipu dan berpura-pura pada pria itu. Leon Scott Kennedy benar-benar pria yang sangat baik, dia sangat kagum. Ada mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan membuat Leon sedikit terkejut, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Leon. Dia sangat suka harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

Irama dari permainan piano dan biola tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan mendayu-dayu. Leon memperhatikan kedua musisi di sudut ruang, tampaknya mereka sengaja mengganti permainan mereka dengan musik yang lambat seperti ini.

''Kau tau... Aku merasa panas sekarang.''

Tubuh Leon tersentak saat ia mendengar Ada berbisik di telinganya. ''Sungguh? Aku juga merasa panas,'' ujarnya ''menurut mu apa yang membuat kita merasa seperti itu?''

''Hmm... Mungkin karena lantai dansa ini mulai ramai.''

Leon menyeringai. ''Atau mungkin karena kita yang terlalu berdekatan...''

''Apa itu buruk?''

''Hmm?''

''Apa itu buruk bila terlalu dekat?''

''Tidak,'' jawab Leon, ''tentu saja tidak.'' Berdekatan seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat benar. Ini lah yang diinginkannya. Tapi dia merasa berdekatan dengan Ada Wong berefek pada jantungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang.

''Ku pikir tangan mu mulai pergi cukup jauh sekarang.'' Ada berbisik kembali. Dia melepaskan tangan dari dari pundak Leon, memegang dan menaikkan tangan pria itu yang mulai merosot dari punggungnya.

Leon terkekeh. Dia tertangkap untuk kedua kalinya. '' _Oops_ ,'' gumamnya, ''tangan ku terpeleset.''

''Terpeleset?'' Ada mendongak, ''Kau membuat alasan.''

''Tidak. Hanya saja gaun mu sangat licin,'' ia melanjutkan, ''terbuat dari apa? Sutra? Kau tau kau bisa melepaskan gengaman mu dari ku. Akan ku pastikan tangan ku tak akan... _terpeleset_.''

''Kau pandai sekali beralasan sekarang, tuan Kennedy.'' Ada melepaskan tangan Leon. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu dengan sengaja. Pria itu melihat apa yang dia lakukan, lalu dia menaikkan tangannya dengan gerakan pelan dari dada kemudian kembali menempelkan tangannya di pundak pria itu. Melihat apa yang dia lakukan, Leon Scott Kennedy mengangkat alisnya dan Ada hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

''Aku suka gaun mu.''

''Karena mempunyai belahan di atas dada?''

Leon tertawa. ''Itu uh... Hanya poin bonus,'' dia melanjutkan, ''kau terlihat luar biasa mengenakannya. Kau selalu terlihat menawan dalam warna merah.''

''Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat keren. Dasi itu cocok untuk mu.'' Ada melihat pada dasi yang melingkar di leher Leon dengan mantap. Saat ia kembali melihat wajah Leon, pria itu sedang menatapnya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Ada, ia tersenyum.

Sang agen benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya sekarang. Senyum itu merupakan senyuman yang sangat ia favoritkan. ''Kau sangat cantik,'' dengan mata birunya ia menatap ke dalam mata milik Ada, ''aku bisa saja mencium mu.''

Kedua alis Ada terangkat, namun ia terlihat bereaksi dengan biasa. Ia melihat pada mata biru jernih sang agen dengan menantang. ''Kau akan melakukannya?''

'' _Uh-huh_.''

''Kau akan mencium wanita di depan publik?''

''Aku akan mencium Ada Wong.'' gumam Leon. Dia tidak melepas kontak matanya sejak tadi. Ia menurunkan pandangan melihat pada bibir wanita itu, dengan jantung yang berdebar kepalanya turun secara perlahan-lahan. Ada Wong tidak menghindar darinya jadi dia benar-benar mempunyai keberanian. Saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci, sang agen Amerika menutup mulutnya dengan wanita mata-mata. Dia tersenyum, saat merasakan bibir Ada bergerak meresponnya.

Ada meletakan satu tangannya di sisi wajah Leon, membuat tindakan yang lebih intim. Jantungnya berdegup dan menghangat di dadanya, bibir pria itu sangat hangat dan lembut. Ciuman mereka sangat manis sehingga gerakan tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan melambat tidak mengikuti irama musik. Ada melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu, ''Kita tidak boleh melakukannya dengan berlebihan,'' bisiknya sambil mengelus wajah pria itu, ia sadar mereka tadi sedikit terbuai.

Leon menyeringai. Wajah mereka sebenarnya masih di jarak yang sangat dekat. ''Kau benar,'' ujarnya. Dia tadi tidak bisa berpikir atau sadar akan lingkungan di sekitarnya saat ia sedang mencium wanita cantik setengah Asia itu.

Mereka kembali berayun dengan perlahan. Mereka tidak melepas tatapan mata seakan mereka akan berciuman kembali. ''Kau pikir kita harus menyebut malam ini apa?'' tanya Leon.

''Kencan? Kencan antara kau dan aku?''

''Kencan _huh_? Tentu saja. Akan ku pastikan untuk mengajak mu berkencan lagi.''

''Aku tidak akan menerima ajakan mu.''

''Kau tidak akan menolaknya.''

''Kenapa kau begitu yakin?''

''Karena kau menikmati kencan malam ini.''

Sudut bibir Ada Wong terangkat. Dia tersenyum pada sang agen. ''... Terima kasih atas malam ini, tuan tampan.''

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam yang terbaik baginya. Dia merasa puas. Dia merasa senang. Wanita itu lah penyebab malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Ia memperhatikan Mercedes putih di hadapannya, kaca jendela mobil tersebut menurun, Ada Wong menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum geli. ''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?''

''Memastikan kau menaiki mobil mu.'' ujar Leon. Dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya ini agak aneh, tapi dia hanya ingin melihat Ada Wong sebentar.

''Aku sudah di dalam mobil sekarang.''

''Ya, benar... Jika kau mau pergi, kau bisa kemudikan mobil mu sekarang.''

''...''

''...''

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Ada menatap Leon sambil menaikkan alisnya, pria itu juga balik menatapnya.

Leon terkekeh, ''Baiklah, aku akan pergi mengambil mobilku.'' ucapnya lalu berbalik, dia mengibaskan tangan.

''Leon!'' Ada memanggil, padahal agen tersebut baru berjalan sebanyak lima langkah. Pria berambut pirang tersebut membalikkan badan, sebenarnya dia terkejut karena Ada memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Leon saat ia datang menghampiri mobil Ada, ''Kau terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir?'' dia menggoda dengan seringai di wajah.

''Masuk ke dalam mobil.''

Alis Leon terangkat bingung namun dia tidak membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Dia pergi ke sisi sebelah untuk membuka pintu. ''Apa ada sesuatu yang serius?''

Ada Wong menutup jendela mobil, ia diam tidak merespon. Dia menatap Leon, dan Leon menaikkan alis.

''Biarkan aku mencium mu.''

Mulut Leon terbuka sedikit, tercengang. Ia tidak berkata untuk beberapa saat. Sudut bibirnya naik, menyeringai. ''Baiklah, kau bisa melakukannya...'' ucapnya, dia bergerak memperbaiki posisi dan menatap wajah wanita itu untuk menunggu.

Ada tersenyum sekilas, tanpa ragu ia menyerang bibir pria itu. Mencondongkan tubuhnya terhadap Leon, menangkup wajahnya, mengunci bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Tangan Leon melingkar di pinggangnya, bibir agen itu bergerak untuk membalas. Pria itu selalu begitu, meresponnya dengan cepat. Rasanya selalu menyenangkan setiap kali ia berciuman dengan Leon Scott Kennedy, ia selalu dapat merasakan perasaan menggentarkan yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ciuman saat mereka berdansa tadi benar-benar tidak cukup, dia ingin lebih. Pria itu seperti sesuatu yang membuat ketagihan.

Mereka menarik diri untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk mengambil udara hingga akhirnya kembali bertautan bibir. Ada meminta celah pada Leon dengan menggunakan lidahnya, dia membuat pria itu sangat terkejut sehingga ia membuat suara mengerang, tapi pria itu membuka akses memberinya jalan masuk. Kali ini mereka benar-benar terbuai dan begitu tenggelam sekarang. Saat Leon mulai menarik gaun Ada dengan tangannya dan wajahnya terpendam pada leher wanita itu. Ada Wong menarik diri.

''Kita tidak bisa berbuat terlalu jauh...'' ujar Ada. Dia melihat pada Leon. Pria tersebut memandangnya dengan berbeda sekarang. Dia tau tatapan itu, pria itu menginginkannya.

''Kau memarkir mobil mu di sisi yang gelap. Ku pikir kita mempunyai cukup privasi...''

''Jangan bodoh,'' ucap Ada dengan tawa kecil, ''Seseorang menginginkanku.'' Dia mengingatkannya kembali.

''Oh, benar... Pekerjaanmu.'' Leon menghembuskan napas.

Ada bisa mengatakan pria itu kecewa. Dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan agen pirang tersebut sepanjang malam ini, namun sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

''Tadi aku terkejut kau mencium ku seperti itu...''

Ada menyeringai, ''Kau terlihat menikmatinya.''

Leon terkekeh. ''Ya, tadi terlalu menyenangkan...'' Dia menundukkan kepala untuk menangkap bibir wanita mata-mata itu sekali lagi. ''Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau juga harus pergi. Loncengnya nanti akan berbunyi.'' ujarnya sambil membuka pintu. Ia dapat mendengar Ada tertawa. Dari cara wanita itu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah seperti tadi, Leon tau wanita itu juga menginginkannya. Tapi Ada Wong selalu professional dalam pekerjaannya, ia tidak boleh menghalangi wanita itu.

Ada menurunkan kembali kaca mobilnya. Dia tersenyum pada Leon. ''Terima kasih untuk malam ini.''

Alis Leon terangkat. ''Tidak,'' ujarnya sambil menggeleng, ''Terima kasih untuk malam ini.'' wajahnya yang tampan mengukir senyum. Dia lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih.

Ada memandang Leon untuk beberapa saat, sejak tadi dia selalu berpikir setelan yang dikenakan pria itu terlihat keren, dia suka Leon berdandan formal. Dia tersenyum, tangannya menghidupkan mesin mobil, malam mereka sudah berakhir sekarang. ''Aku akan pergi kalau begitu...''

Leon sungguh menyesali malam ini harus berakhir. Dia melihat pada kaca mobil Ada yang naik secara perlahan, sebelum itu benar-benar menutup dia cepat berujar. ''Baiklah, Cinderella. Selamat jalan.'' Dia bisa melihat senyuman tersungging di wajah wanita itu. Malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Dia mulai berpikir untuk mengajaknya kencan lagi di lain waktu. Ya, dia harus benar-benar melakukan itu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/ N :**

Heii~! Ya ini Red lagi yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba. Seperti biasa nulis OTP-nya Red xD

Red sangat menikmati nulis bagian mereka yang saling _teasing_ aaaakh~! Oh ya jika kalian bertanya pada Red apakah mereka pacaran di cerita ini, itu terserah imajinasi readers, Red juga ga tau. Red selalu membayangkan, mereka tidak mau membuat status dalam hubungan mereka biar ga menggangu pekerjaan. Oke selesai _author's note_ -nya, oh sudah lama sekali Red ga nulis. Tolong review-nya ya karena Red selalu ingin tau pendapat kalian, fave juga silahkan bila kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih telah membaca! Dadah~ (^o^)/


End file.
